


In Which Beca Didn't Realize That She Went on a Date with Kommissar

by Vallern



Series: The Mouse and The Giant [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, F/F, First Date, Grocery Shopping, Lunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/pseuds/Vallern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca finally met Kommissar again.</p><p>Sequel of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4981306">That Time When Beca Watched Game of Thrones</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Beca Didn't Realize That She Went on a Date with Kommissar

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I wanted to post a story on Birgitte's birthday (January 16th, I'm so proud of being a Capricorn now lmao) but I was busy editing my other story and I had no idea for a fic until I thought "eh what about Beca and Kom shopping and eating burgers I don't have to strain my brain for that one."
> 
> ...I was waiting for McDonald delivery to arrive when I wrote this lol.
> 
> Happy belated birthday, Birgitte!

Beca yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes. She pushed her cart with her eyes half-opened, trying to find where the hell the milk was with two hours sleep as her fuel. The internship was hard, but she enjoyed it because her boss now listened to her ideas and she finally got some good material from Emily.

Grocery shopping and Beca had a love-hate relationship. Beca loved it because she loved food (duh) but she hated it because of how tedious it was sometimes. She didn’t want Chloe to shop for her either, the redhead was in a vegetarian kick since two weeks ago and Beca will be damned if she ate another one of Chloe’s quinoa spring rolls. She needed meat, okay?!

She put three cartons of milk in her cart and yawned again. She never told anyone, not even Chloe, that deep inside she was still hoping to get taller from drinking milk. The Bellas assumed she liked the taste when she put cartons of milk inside of the shared refrigerators back when they still live together in the Bella house, and she never bothered to correct them.

The small DJ was rubbing her eyes when her cart hit someone in front of her. The person cursed while rubbing their back.

“Oh shit, sorry! Are you okay?!”

The person turned around and Beca felt her jaw drop.

It was Luisa.

“Maus? Is that you?”

Beca pointed at her in shock. “You!”

The taller woman raised her eyebrow. “Don’t point at me, maus. It’s rude.”

The brunette lowered her finger. “W-what are you doing here?!”

“Remember when I told you last month that DSM was offered an album? We accepted, and here I am.” She smiled.

“Wait, did Residual Heat offered you an album?!”

“Yes.”

Beca was slack-jawed. Wait, what? DSM didn’t even win and her boss offered an album to _them_ instead to the Bellas? Dick.

“Dick.” Beca mumbled.

“What was that?”

“Nothing! Why didn’t you tell me?! Jerk!”

Luisa laughed. “I didn’t want you to be disappointed if I told you and it turned out DSM didn’t accept the album offer.” She tilted her head and looked at Beca from beneath her long eyelashes. “And I want it to be a surprise. I just didn’t expect to meet you here. I was planning to go to the studio on Monday and surprise you.”

“How long have you been here? Are you alone or with the rest of DSM?”

“For now it’s only Pieter and I because we have to arrange the paperwork and such. The recording will start next month.”

“So… you will be here for a long time?” Beca felt her heart flutter with the information.

“For a few months at least, depends on how long the album will take.”

“Oh.” The brunette’s cheeks were tinged pink and she averted her eyes from Luisa’s intense gaze. She still could barely believe that Luisa was standing in front of her, let alone that she will be here for quite some time.

“… Are you not happy to see me?” Luisa asked softly.

Beca’s head whipped up upon hearing the black-clad woman’s words. “What?! No! Of course I’m happy! Why would you think that?!”

“Because we’ve been talking for a few minutes, yet I didn’t see you offering me a hug, little maus.”

The tiny brunette could feel her face flushed. “O-oh. You want a hug, huh? Why didn’t you say so?” Beca opened her arms while screaming internally about gorgeous Amazon and cinnamon sweat. “Come here, you giantess.”

Luisa beamed and stepped forward to put her arms around Beca. She felt her senses flooded by the other woman. Her scent, her warmth, her touch… Beca felt her knees weaken, and if it wasn’t for Luisa, she’d probably fall to the ground right now.

“I miss you so much, Beca.”  Luisa whispered and buried her nose in Beca’s hair. Beca’s heart threatened to explode with the blonde’s declaration, but she tried to keep her cool.

“I miss you too, Luisa.” Beca whispered back, enjoying Luisa’s cinnamon and vanilla scent enveloping her. She closed her eyes and tightened her arms around the other woman.

They were hugging for what felt like an eternity when they heard a cough behind them. They turned to see an old woman with grey hair and red cardigan smiled at them.

“Ah, young love. You two remind me when Grace—God rest her soul—and I were younger.” She shook her head. “Now, I don’t want to intrude between you girls, but you’re blocking the aisle.” She smiled apologetically.

Beca blushed and quickly pulled away from Luisa’s arms. Luisa held Beca’s hand and smiled at the old woman. “Excuse us, ma’am.”

The woman laughed and put some yogurt to her cart. “That’s okay. I’m glad young people can express their love freely these days.” She winked at Beca and Luisa. “Well, I have to go. You two have a good day, now.” She nodded at them and walked away.

Beca stared in the direction of the old woman in shock. “W-why did she think that we were together?!” She squeaked.

“You don’t like the thought of we’re being together?” Luisa smirked.

Beca was pretty sure her face was redder than Chloe’s hair right now. She stammered a nervous no when Luisa took pity on her. “Just kidding. You’re so easy to tease; it’s hard to resist the temptation.” The blonde laughed.

The brunette glared at Luisa, which made the blonde laughed harder. Then Beca remembered their joined hands and blushed again.

Luisa looked down at their hands and smirked. “Now, let’s go finish our shopping, yes? I’m going to the meat section because Pieter whined about missing bratwurst.  Would you accompany me, maus?”

Beca blushed under Luisa’s gaze and nodded weakly at her, not trusting herself to speak after staring at those blue eyes for too long.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my god, finally it’s done.” Beca groaned and exiting the supermarket with plastic bags in hand. Luisa walked alongside Beca, smiling slightly at the smaller woman.

“Are you doing anything today?”

“Me? No, probably just lounging around enjoying my freedom since Chloe is visiting Aubrey until tomorrow night.”

“You live with Chloe? The redhead, yes?”

“That’s the one. And yes, I live with her. Why do you ask?”

“Well, since you don’t have anything to do today and your roommate isn’t home, would you like to get some lunch with me? I’m hungry, and I suppose you know some good place to eat as a local.”

Beca blinked at Luisa. “Uh, sure, but what do you want to eat? Please say meat because I’m not in the mood for veggies right now.” She suppressed a shiver at the thought of those evil greens masquerading as healthy food that successfully ensnared Chloe.

“How about cheeseburgers? You Americans are obsessed with it.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “As an American, I proudly claimed that yes, I am obsessed with cheeseburgers. It’s a heaven on earth and you really, really have to try a good one before dismissing it.”

Luisa grinned. “Then I give you a chance to change my mind, maus.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived in front of a small diner sandwiched between two run-down apartment buildings and a bakery across the street. They entered the diner and Luisa wrinkled her nose at the garish neon decoration and the dim lights, but she didn’t say anything and sat down while Beca ordered at the counter.

Beca soon came and put down a tray full of food on the table. She sat across Luisa and grinned.

“Okay, so this is Melty, that’s what the diner called this baby by the way.” She gestured to the huge burgers in front of them. “I also got us a side of sweet potato fries and coke. That okay with you?”

Luisa stared at the food, feeling intimidated by the size. “This is… a lot. Are you sure you can eat it all?”

“Hey! I eat here at least once a week, of course I can! And just eat already!”

Even when she said that, Beca took the time to admire the burger. Two thick, juicy patties inside brioche rolls covered in dripping melted cheese, topped with a sprinkle of crispy bacon and a fried egg. They didn’t even attempt to make it seem healthy by adding vegetables like other burger places, which was a major point for Beca. She took the huge burger with both hands and bite down, making both of her hands and the edges of her mouth covered in runny egg yolk. She closed her eyes and unconsciously let out a low moan when the flavors exploded in her mouth.

When she opened her eyes, Luisa was looking at her with darkened eyes. Beca blushed and self-consciously wiped her mouth with a tissue. “What?”

“It sounds like you’re having an orgasm over there.” Luisa smirked and sipped her coke.

“W-what?! No!” Beca’s eyes nearly bulged upon hearing Luisa’s words. Actually, hearing the word ‘orgasm’ came out of Luisa’s mouth was pretty damn surprising, which took Beca off-guard.

“Well, if the food can make you moan like that, I’m sure it’s good.” She snickered and took a bite out of her burger. Beca was transfixed with the way Luisa chewed her food and she couldn’t stop staring. How come someone could chew sensually?!

Luisa swallowed and Beca was staring at her throat like a creep before she finally managed to avert her eyes and stuffed a handful of fries into her mouth to distract herself.

“Oh, this is good. Hmm.” Luisa took another bite and nodded approvingly.

“See! I told you so!”

“Fine, fine, you’re right, darling. But I don’t think I can eat it all, it’s so huge.”

Beca snorted. “How is that you’re bigger than me, yet you eat like a bird?”

“You’re the one that eats like a glutton.” Luisa smirked. Beca stuck her tongue and quickly demolished her burger, making a mess everywhere and her hands and mouth were covered in egg yolk.

She looked up to find Luisa pushed her half-finished burger towards her. The brunette shrugged and ate the offered food with gusto.

Luisa did finish her fries, so Beca wasn’t too worried about her not eating enough. She wiped her hands and mouth on the tissue and grimaced when she saw the trail of yolk everywhere.

Suddenly, Luisa’s thumb touched the corner of her mouth and Beca froze in surprise. The blonde licked the remain of the yolk and smiled at her.

“You missed.”

She nearly fainted with the simple action from Luisa. “W-wha—“

“You’re messy, and you missed some. I cleaned it for you.” Luisa’s eyes crinkled with humor when she said ‘cleaned’. Beca blinked at the blonde.

“Uh… uh… thanks?” She stammered.

“No problem. But you better wash your hands properly; it’s probably sticky if you only wiped it on a tissue.”

Beca nodded furiously and practically ran to the bathroom. Inside, she washed her hands and cleaned her face while grinning like an idiot.

When she came back, Luisa was on her phone and speaking German to whom Beca assumed was Pieter, judging from Luisa’s smile and relaxed body language. She gestured a ‘hold on’ to Beca and she sat down, enjoying Luisa’s voice washing over her in a gentle wave. German was a harsh language, but when Luisa was the one speaking, it sounds so gentle in Beca’s ears.

Maybe she was biased.

Luisa ended the phone call and put her phone in her jeans pocket. “That was Pieter, and he was wondering where I am. He complained that he was hungry and that I was taking too long, the man-baby.” She rolled her eyes.

“Well, why don’t you get him the burger? He probably likes it.”

“Ah, good idea.”

They went back to the counter and got another Melty for Pieter. Beca tried to pay since she was the one playing guide, but Luisa insisted since she was the one that asked Beca first. The brunette finally yielded after the cashier tried to hide his laugh from their bickering.

They exited the diner and Beca yawned, her sleepiness was hitting her harder than before now that she was full.

“Maus, I have to go back so Pieter won’t throw a tantrum, but let us meet again, yes?”

“Sure! Call me whenever, and see you Monday?” Beca bit her lips, feeling hopeful.

“Of course. Until Monday, Beca.” Luisa bent down and kissed her cheek. Beca’s eyes bulged and she gaped at Luisa. The tall German merely ruffled her hair and walked away. She tried not stare at Luisa’s ass to no avail.

Beca walked back to her apartment dazedly. She was half-aware when she unlocked the door and put the bags on the kitchen counter.

She sat on the sofa and started to giggle, half from the happiness of finally meeting Luisa again, and half from the nervousness of finally meeting Luisa again.

After a few minutes, she finally stopped giggling and hugged a throw pillow to her chest.

Today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I MISS THIS PAIRING SO MUCH. I'm in Until Dawn fandom for now, but I really, really missed this pairing. I know it's a shitty fic, but this was a spur of the moment thing so yeah lol. 
> 
> I swear I will finish the Pacific Rim crossover fic somehow. It's just that my head is in another story right now and I can't concentrate writing two multi chapter stories at the same time. Short attention span sucks ass.
> 
> Beca still hopes to get taller from drinking milk was something I took from a manga called Lovely Complex. The dude (156 cm, about 5'1 I think) was way shorter than the girl (172 cm, about 5'8 maybe) and he hated it. He secretly still drank milk and hoping to get taller. Read it, it was hilarious and cute.
> 
> Beca demolished one and a half of huge burgers and Kom still found her cute anyway. There's something about it that appealed to me, thus the fic. Originally I wrote it as coffee dates, but I was hungry and I spent too much time on Pinterest looking at food so I changed it to eating a burger like a savage.
> 
> Fun fact: I never eat bacon. Something something forbidden thus only available in a few place something something expensive. But the internet collectively jizzed over it so I thought it's probably good and something that Beca would enjoy.
> 
> I read that a lot of Europeans were surprised when they saw American food portion, hence why Kom was surprised. As an Asian, I concur. You guys eat a lot, like damn where did you put it all? But as a big eater, I approve of the big-ass portion.
> 
> I remembered an old German butterfly meme when I wrote German was a harsh language. You know, the one about the language differences and how most are soft-sounding except for German. Like, butterfly in Italian is farfalla, in French is papillon, in Spanish is mariposa, and in German is SCHMETTERLING! 
> 
> I didn't mean to bash the language, though. If I didn't go through a weeaboo phase in high school I'd take German tbh. Simpler than French or Arabic or Mandarin, at least.
> 
> Once again, happy belated birthday Birgitte!


End file.
